


Beautiful Rose

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Series: Diabolik Lovers: Next Generation [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Child Neglect, M/M, Magic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: "I just want an actual family."This story is about the daughter of Laito Sakamaki. After a fun dare, Laito ends up pregnant with the baby of a Mukami. He makes a promise to himself to be better then his own mother and moves away with her, but that promise is soon forgotten. Constantly leaving his daughter to do things for herself. In fact, she even ends up being a child star, and ends up meeting the oh-so-famous, Kou Mukami.
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Laito
Series: Diabolik Lovers: Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144460





	Beautiful Rose

If you would like, you can continue onto the next chapter. I just wanted to try to make some things, just in case.

I haven't decided on an ending. I currently have three in mind and if it comes down to it, I might be able to make three different chapters on the ending, but with the way I have the endings in mind, it wouldn't be too simple. So, it'll just be a random pick I think is the most interesting.

I added my oc because it's how I originally thought of the story, but I actually hate oc's being main characters in stories unless it's an original story. So far, Diabolik lovers stories are the only ones where I actually use my oc. She holds an important part in the story to please bare with me, but she won't show up a lot, only at the beginning and close to the middle.

No set updates for now. I wanna get a few chapters for all my stories out before I actually stick to an update day. Once I start doing set updates again, I usually stick to three stories at a time, maybe two, and I'll most likely do the top 3 with the most votes/comments or views. That will also be decided once I start but I will be sure to let everyone know if I have a set update and if I'll end up leaving this story on pause for a while.


End file.
